


let's have some fun

by seyama



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura literally sits on his face, Anal Sex, Boners, Eating out, Fingering, I love these three, Multi, Polyamory, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, he just wants some love and good sex, keith angst but then its all fluffy, keith is pining, letkeitheatpussy2k17, minor shower sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyama/pseuds/seyama
Summary: Keith had a problem. A problem in the form of pining after two of his teammates who were already in a relationship with each other.Turns out they had their own plans for him, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay, so I got inspired after reading the other fics that used the tag #letkeitheatpussy2k17 because that is the best tag I have ever seen hands down. 
> 
> so thank you BlueRoboKitty for that amazing tag, and for all of your amazing fics as well--I've dubbed you as the Kallurance queen. 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy--we need more of these three! :D

When Keith had first (involuntarily) signed up for this crazy adventure through space, the hardest thing he thought he’d have to deal with was trying to take down an empire that was millennia old.

Turns out the hardest thing up here was his dick.

It’s been a while for him, so cut him some slack.

And as much as he knows his main goal out here is to help save the universe, he can’t help but wish his dick could receive some saving as well, because his hand was starting to get pretty lonely.

It wasn’t a hidden fact that pretty much everyone on this ship was attractive (although Pidge was much too young and Coran was like their uncle, so he didn’t even _think_ about going there.)

But of course, like some sweet torture, the very first person Keith had started having wet dreams about was Lance fucking McClain.

They had had this stupid rivalry that Keith still didn’t understand when he looked back on it, and most of his sexual fantasies had been of the slender Latino boy on his knees, chocking on his cock so his talkative mouth would finally have something better to do.

Keith almost hated himself for thinking those things in the beginning, but hey—Lance was gorgeous, a shameless flirt and once you got to know him better, he was actually a pretty nice guy.

And that was when Keith knew he was even more screwed than before.

Because at first he’d shaken the thoughts off as just trying to let out his pent up frustrations, at both Lance and his libido. But as time passed and they grew closer, Keith actually began to _fall_ for the blue Paladin.

They shared more moments together, light touches and caring smiles, and it came as a sort of surprise when they’d began to learn more about each other and saw they actually had pretty similar personalities.

But here’s where the problem got even worse.

So, Lance was a flirt. Everyone knew that, from the minute he had hit on Allura when she’d first awakened from her 10,000 year sleep all those months ago. And Lance would always take any opportunity to make more passes at her or charm his way into her good books.

And that had been fine with Keith, it was who Lance was and as long as nothing really came of it, Keith still had hope. But then one day, after a particularly hard battle that Allura had to join to help the Paladins out, Lance showed more of his caring side towards her. She had been hurt from an enemy blast, and he’d rushed to her side, helping her in any way he could.

Lance had stayed with her all night as she recovered, and he was joking with her, being soft and gentle, and as soon as Keith noticed her try to hide a blush, he had grown a sinking feeling in his gut.

And that feeling only got worse over the next week. Because the two had suddenly grown close, always standing near each other and sharing long gazes before battles. And then not even another week later, they had been caught heavily making out in the observation deck by a shocked Pidge and Coran, and then the secret was out.

Keith was pretty heartbroken, to say the least.

They were attractive people just on their own, but when they were _together_? It almost hurt to look at, honestly. Lance was so supportive, attending to her needs she didn’t even have to command to him. They were sickeningly sweet, always touching or murmuring sweet nothings, and Keith felt any and all chance of finding any sort of relationship on this ship disappear.

And then, to make matters even worse (which Keith hadn’t thought possible), not only had he been jealous of Allura about her relationship with Lance, but now he was jealous of Lance’s relationship with _her_.

She was beautiful, always had been. She was courageous, a caring leader and also wickedly smart. But she was a princess, a _royal_ of an almost extinct planet, so Keith hadn’t even considered it a possibility to be with her in the beginning.   

Only now, as he watched them both be happy in a relationship with each other, did he fully realize that he was so, so royally fucked.

\----

Over the past month, Keith was sure he had begun to imagine things.

Because while he was trying his best to get over his crushes on his two teammates _who were in a goddamn relationship together_ , they hadn’t been making it an easy task with how often they would seek him out.

Lance was his usual loud, energetic self, always asking Keith if he wanted to have a race in their lions or see who could down as much space goo in one minute. But he’d also become more affectionate with him, ruffling his hair after a good spar or making sure Keith was getting enough sleep, and worst one yet: he’d started to randomly hug Keith after missions, breath hot against his neck and making Keith want to go and die in a hole.

And Allura, god, the woman always looked her best, with impeccable outfits and gorgeous hair Keith wanted to run his hands through. Only now, she had started to relax more, wearing more casual clothes and leaving her hair in messy buns. She was downright adorable, especially one morning where she seemed more tired than usual and came over to snuggle up against Keith’s side on the couch. Keith wanted nothing more than to pull her into his side and kiss along her neck, but then he’d remember that was only something for Lance do to, so he pushed the feeling down.

So to sum up: they were both currently destroying him little by little, and Keith didn’t think his already broken heart could handle any more of their soft gazes and warm touches. It was torture, watching them and wishing he could be the filling in a Lance/Allura sandwich.

All in all, Keith was going to die of carpal tunnel if they kept this up.

\----

Which was exactly what happened one quiet day on the ship.

There hadn’t been any distress signals around, nor had Zarkon made any appearances to ruin their day, so Allura had issued a somewhat half-day off for everyone to relax if they so pleased.

Everyone had disappeared, Hunk and Coran doing some maintenance; Pidge working on different trackers to locate her family; Shiro deciding for once to actually take the opportunity to nap.

And of course, Lance and Allura had snuck off to—presumably—have a quiet date of their own.

Keith tried his best not to think about it.

So he busied himself in training, working on his combat skills and wearing himself out. He’d been doing better on the different skill levels of the bot simulator, improving his technique that no doubt Allura would comment on him doing a great job. And then Lance would definitely grow jealous of the praise and train more himself, and then Keith would get to see Lance all sweaty; muscles taught and grin on full display.

Keith suppressed a shiver.

Once he felt like he’d done enough for the day, he collected up his bag and headed for the showers. Being as there used to be so many people living on this ship, all of the wash rooms were communal, with just pale curtains separating each shower. Keith walked in, already stripping off his shirt until finally he was free of his sweaty clothes.

He stepped in the shower, basking in the touch of the water as it hit his sticky skin. He was just about to reach for the bottle of space-shampoo when he heard a noise. And not one of those ‘we’re on a castle in space so there’s bound to be strange noises’ sounds, but more along the lines of a soft purring, slowly growing louder as he paused to hear better.

It was coming from the other end of the stalls, echoing off the walls and reaching Keith’s eardrums much better with each passing second. He was about to go and survey the area, when suddenly a cry screamed out along the line of the Blue Paladin’s name.

Keith froze.

He poked his head from out of the curtain, and instantly the name became clearer.

“O-oh, Lance, that’s it, right there!”

Allura’s usually strong and level voice was coming out as a stuttering mess, little gasps of pleasure filling the room as Lance continued doing whatever it was he was performing on her.  When she let out another cry of, “That’s it, eat me up, Paladin. You’re so good, my good boy,” Keith felt every cell of blood in his body drop south.

Had they not heard him come in? Should he announce his presence so he could continue showering? Should he just leave? _Would they let him join?_

Oh god, that last thought alone had his dick twitching in excitement.

His shower was still running but the other two still hadn’t seemed to take notice that he was even here, or at least, they didn’t seem to _care_ , so Keith tried his best to continue washing his hair and body, all the while ignoring his almost half-hard dick as Allura’s breathy praises didn’t stop wafting around the room.

“Lance, you’re so good for me. So good at pleasing me.”

Keith could only imagine what Lance must look like right now; eager, on his knees in front of her, face pressed right between her thighs as he ate her out like it would be the last ever meal in his life. Keith felt a jolt crack up his spine, hating how much their noises of pleasure were affecting him, wanting nothing more than to relieve himself.

And then Allura’s voice grew higher, practically shouting out, “Ah! Lance, I—I’m going to cum, oh, _oh_ —” and Keith swore he almost came right along with her.

A few moments passed and he could no longer hear them very well, so Keith thought it was about time he bolted out of there before they caught him being a complete pervert getting rock hard from just _listening_ to them. So he turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around his still untouched, now hard dick, and ran out of the stall like his life depended on it.

And it was probably just a trick of his imagination, but he could’ve sworn he heard the words ‘success’ and ‘plan’ being spoken from the direction of his two teammates.

\----

Dinner that night—for Keith at least—was awkward as hell.

Everyone else was going about it as they usually did, only Keith didn’t feel much like eating. He glanced over to Allura and Lance several times throughout the meal; they were sat together, whispering occasionally and smiling to themselves. They both looked over to Keith at some point and Keith tore his eyes away in record time, an involuntary flush spreading over his cheeks.

After a few more minutes, he push away from the table and said, “I don’t feel great. I think I’m going to turn in early,” and stalked out of the room without waiting for their replies.

It was hardly an hour later when a page from Allura appeared in his room’s monitor.

“Keith, can you meet me in my quarters, please? 5 minutes.”

Keith blinked and continued to stare at the monitor after the message ended. _Oh god, what?_ No, no, no—did they know he’d seen them? Were they going to sit him down and have a talk? Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck—

He swallowed his nerves and left his room, walking down several hallways until he reached what he remembered was Allura’s room. He shuffled on his feet for a bit, contemplating if he should just run instead, or fake an injury, or—

“Keith, do come in.”

He jumped when the voice seemed to echo around him, so he took one last deep breath and clicked the button to open the sliding door. He heard the door shut behind him when he stepped inside, and the sight that greeted him had his heart practically stopping in his chest.

Allura was perched at the end of her bed, dressed in nothing but a silk nightgown, hair dropping beautifully over her shoulders as she smiled at him sweetly.

“Allura,” Keith felt like his throat was constricting, his body flushing, “What… what are you—”

And then a warm body was pressing up against his back as a sultry laugh puffed next to his ear.

“Aw, mullet; you’re just the cutest, did you know that?”

Keith would recognize that voice anywhere. “L-lance? Hey, why are you—”

Lance spun Keith on the spot, and Keith’s heart was immediately going into overdrive when he saw that Lance was only wearing his boxers. Lance shot him one of his trademark smirks, leaning in close as his hands trailed patterns up Keith’s arms.

“It’s strange, seeing you this nervous.”

“Ah,” Keith tried to step back, “Listen, if this is about this afternoon, I didn’t mean to walk in on you two in the showers, really, I just—”

“Keith, _Keith_ ,” Allura started, walking over to them and pressing up against Keith’s back. The feeling of her breasts against him made Keith positively weak at the knees. “It’s quite the opposite—we both like you very much, actually, and so we were wondering if you wanted to join us tonight?”

“ _Join_?” Keith squeaked out.

“Yeah, _join_ ,” Lance laughed before leaning forward to kiss Keith right on the mouth.

Keith let out an ‘omff’ sound into Lance’s mouth, body frozen in place. But then when Lance angled their heads just right and licked along the seam of his lips, Keith felt like his body was on fire, and he finally sunk into the kiss, pressing back hard as the words _want_ and _need_ and _hot_ repeated in his mind.

Lance carded his hands through Keith’s hair, tugging occasionally and Keith allowed himself a few more moments of contented bliss before he pulled away, panting lightly.

“You guys… you both want…” he didn’t know how to end his sentences, mind still unable to comprehend the complete revelation of the situation.

Allura giggled sweetly behind him, coming around to stand next to Lance and look at him. “Yes, Keith. We very much enjoy your company, and it can get rather lonely out here in space; so why not make this twosome a threesome?”

Lance’s hands still caressing his head softly and Allura’s gorgeous smile were what finally convinced Keith to let go of his worries and nod in reply. Instantly he was being guided over to Allura’s enormous bed, gentle hands playing with his clothes until he was down to just his boxers like Lance.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, just as Allura leaned down to pressed her plush lips against his.

He’d had dreams, _god_ he’d had so many dreams wondering what those lips would feel like against his own, and _holy quiznak_ , his dreams were _nothing_ compared to the real thing. He pressed back, almost chasing her, and he finally allowed his hands to touch her soft, delicate hair. Allura made an appreciative noise like wind chimes that vibrated through him, and then she was pulling away to let Lance get in on the action.

Keith watched, perplexed as Lance and Allura kissed unhurriedly; it was like an out-of-body experience; all of his wet dreams coming true right in front of his eyes—especially when Lance’s hands came up to fondle with her breasts, tweaking at her nipples. They pulled apart and they both sent Keith a look that could only be described as ‘mischievous’.

Keith swallowed, not at all prepared for whatever his two teammates had in store; thinks whatever it is might just about make his dick explode. 

“Keith,” Allura practically purred, stepping over to him and pushing him down onto the bed with a strong hand. She climbed over him, sitting right atop his half-hard dick before trailing her fingers up his chest lightly. “Keith, have you ever eaten someone out before?”

Keith’s brain short-circuited. He felt blood rush up to his face and also down to his crotch, and he could only shake his head meekly in answer, tongue feeling too heavy in his mouth.

“Ooo,” Allura down-right grinned before turning to Lance, “We’re going to have some fun tonight.” And then she was moving up his body, lifting her nightgown as she went, and the next thing Keith knew his face was completely pressed between her thighs.

He was instantly overcome with her scent, silver curls tickling his nose. She was already wet, and Keith basically felt his soul leave his body when she let out a satisfied sigh. She wiggled a bit, seemingly impatient, and so Keith brought his hands up to hold onto her thick, beautifully toned thighs, and cautiously flicked his tongue out to taste her.

She made a soft kneading sound in response, moving to chase the feeling of his mouth more. Keith dug his fingers in her flesh, suddenly growing more confident, instead running his tongue hot and heavy along the expanse of her folds. He could just make out Allura's face as he glanced through her curls, watching her bite her lip as he prodded further inside her, lapping up her juices as they dripped from her pussy.

“Ah, ah—” she threw her head back, her hands running through Keith’s hair, nails scraping along his scalp.

Suddenly there was a dip on the bed, a weight settling above Keith’s waist, legs on either side of him. Keith saw Lance appear behind Allura, smirk in full view, looking directly into Keith’s eyes as he brought his hands up to play with Allura’s breasts again.

“Oh my god,” Keith mumbled into Allura’s soft flesh, not even believing this was actually happening.

He lapped at her like he was a starved man, delving his tongue in as far as it could go, sucking and biting, drinking up her cum as she became increasingly wetter. Maybe it was just women, or Altean’s in particular, but her aroma was intoxicating, driving his senses wild and making him want _more, more, more._  

He finally angled his tongue up and found her clit, rubbing at it furiously, trying to emit the most blissed out moans from her; trying to _please_ her.

“There, Keith, oh, _o-oh_ ,” she gasped, her thighs like vices around his face, suffocating him in the most amazing way possible. She was quivering under his touch; chest puffing out so Lance’s grip on her breasts grew more harsh.

“You’re doing so well, Keith,” Lance murmured down to him, winking. “Her pussy tastes so good, right? God, Allura, you’re so amazing, my beautiful princess.”

His praises must have a deep effect on her, because suddenly, as Keith pressed in deep and desperate, tongue slipping far inside her, she came, hot and fast and filling his mouth as her hips shivered around him as the waves of please shook through her.

Keith tried his best to drink it all up, his face muscles exhausted as she calmed down and finally lifted herself off of his face. He whined at the loss and knew he must look like a mess; face red and covered in her juices and his saliva. He was panting hard—surprised by how just eating her out could make him this tired.

“God, Keith,” Lance breathed, surprised and deep.

Keith barely managed to open his eyes, body spent and nerves crawling all over him as he realized just how hard he was now. Lance was grinning at him, and he moved down to give Keith a quick kiss, and Keith wanted to chase his lips, but found he was too tired to even lift his head.

“Allura, I think you killed him,” Lance chuckled, sending her a look.

“Oh dear,” she giggled somewhere off to the side. “But it seems you two boys still have some unfinished business to take care of.”

Keith noticed then that Lance was still hard, and he was surprised he hadn’t touched himself through all of that.

“Well,” Lance started, thinking it over, “I’m more than happy to take the reins. What do you say, Keith?” Another wink as he began pulling Keith’s boxers down slowly. “Want me to ride you?”

Keith bit down on an embarrassing moan, throat suddenly dry despite the copious amount of cum he’d just swallowed. He managed to choke out a tiny, “Yes,” in reply, watching as Lance went to go and grab some lube from the nightstand. He came back, spreading some over two of his fingers, and he positioned himself above Keith’s waist again, looked him in the eye and sank down on his fingers in record time.

“Ohmygod,” Keith garbled out, eyes widening as he watched Lance bounce on his own fingers, small groans slipping past his lips as they continued to lock eye contact.

As Lance prepared himself, fingers spreading apart to stretch his hole ready, Keith looked back when he heard some noise behind him. He nearly came from the sight of Allura completely naked now, her fingers already deep inside her pussy as she got off to the two men in front of her.

 “Fuck,” Keith cursed, “Fuck, _fuck_ , Lance, I don’t think I’m going to last very long, please, _please_ —”

“You’re so pliant during sex, who would have thought?” Lance smirked at him one last time, pulling his fingers out, shifting so the tip of Keith’s cock was right below his hole, and just like that, he unceremoniously dropped down, sliding in with ease.

They both groaned, Keith feeling like the air from his lungs was punched out of him. Lance felt incredible around him; wet and hot and tight, and Keith definitely knew he wasn’t going to make it more than a few minutes if they kept this up.

As Lance began to move, his skillful hips canting forward and back as he bounced on Keith’s dick, Keith felt his blood run hot in his ears, consuming him full-bodied as Lance rode the living daylights out of him. He hadn’t had sex in so, _so_ long, with only his hand to help him out for the past two years. So having Lance— _Lance of all people, holy shit he hasn’t gotten over it_ —ride his dick like it was a damn throne was going to be what killed him, and _not_ Zarkon.

Lance looked so beautiful perched on top of him; dark skin glistening with sweat, eyes shining bright and blue, his lean frame curving and twisting in the most enticing way. Keith looked back at Allura, eager to see how she was doing. She had her back arched, three fingers pumping inside her, long and deep as she let out short gasps of pleasure.

“Oh, my Paladins. You both feel amazing, you’re making me so wet,” she praised, her head titling down to look at them with glazed eyes, cheek flushed crimson, her beautiful breasts bouncing with each movement.

“Oh, fuck, dammit,” Keith grunted out, channeling the last remaining ounce of strength in him to thrust up hard into Lance, needing his release to come now before it _actually_ kills him.

“Shit, Keith,” Lance sobbed, grabbing his own dick and pumping in time with Keith’s erratic thrusts. “That’s it, I’m coming, I’m—”

And then white, hot bursts of cum were shooting out of him, spurting over his hand and Keith’s stomach. Keith came a moment later, pushing up far into Lance as he came, hard and fast and blinding, his heart almost stopping as he saw spots behind his eyelids.

“O-oh, ah!” Allura gasped behind them, coming a second time around her fingers, body relaxing back into the pillows as she settled down from her high.

The room was only filled with the smell of sex, sticky and humid. Lance lifted himself off Keith’s softening dick, groaning slightly before laying down next to him on the bed. They were all silent for several moments, each of them waiting for coherency to come back to their foggy minds.

Keith had to take a minute to let everything that had just happened sink in. He’d just had sex with Lance and Allura. He’d just eaten out the Princess of Altea and had Lance ride his dick. He’d just had the most mind blowing orgasm of his life, and now he was scared he might never experience anything this amazing ever again.

And then Lance was rolling away, walking over to the bathroom and emerging moments later with two warm towels. He was gentle, cleaning Keith up with a smile on his face before doing Allura next, the two of them sharing an intimate kiss that made Keith look away, not knowing where he even stood with them now.

He pushed himself up off the bed, muscles completely useless, body aching in the best way possible, but also in the worst way possible because this was it, right? This was the end of this little sex-capade, and then he’d go back to his previous life of heartbreak and pining.

His feet met the ground, and he breathed for a bit before standing up to go and grab his boxers, chest hurting as an unexpected wave of sadness washed over him.

“Mullet… what are you doing?”

Usually the nickname would have Keith biting back a snarky retort, but in the way Lance said it, full of concern and… disappointment? had him turning around to look at him.

Allura had a small frown on her face, and Lance had started to edge to the end of the bed, coming over to stand near Keith cautiously.

“Where are you going?” Lance asked.

Keith looked between them, confusion galloping through him. “I…” he gestured to the door, “I thought… I mean, wasn’t this just a… a onetime thing…?”

“Oh,” Lance looked slightly hurt. “Did… did you want it to be?”

Keith wanted to yell _‘No, god no,’_ but he instead assessed their expressions some more. When he saw how genuine they were, how they actually wanted him to stay, Keith felt his heart pick-up speed, tentative giddiness overtaking him.

“You… you both want me to stay?” he asked, hope evident in his tone.

Lance broke out into a grin, wrapping Keith up in his strong arms and saying, “Oh Keith, you beautiful emo child. We want you to stay—for _good_.”

Keith hugged him back, laughing into Lance’s neck softly because _holy shit_ , they wanted him to be with them—they wanted him to join their group.  They _wanted_ him back. “Good, that’s— _god_ , that’s really good.”

Lance pulled back and kissed him, soft and gentle and Keith melted right into it, feeling like putty. Allura walked over to them, then, too.

“I feel rather left out,” she pouted.

Lance laughed, angling around to kiss her forehead before she was all up in Keith’s space, her warm naked body pressed flush against his and making Keith feel unadulterated happiness spread throughout his body. He wrapped his arms around her, still not believing he could touch her now in all her royal glory. She kissed him soundly, smiling into it before pulling back. He ran his hands through her hair; it was his new favourite thing.

“Welcome to our group, Keith,” she murmured.

“Yeah,” Lance made a kissy face at him, “Hey! Now we can officially use the name 'The Three Sexketeers'. God, we’re gonna have _so_ much more fun from now on.”

 “Lance,” Allura used her authoritative tone through a smirk, and _damn_ if that wasn’t hot as all hell. Keith pulled her in impossibly tighter, loving the way she felt pressed against him.

“This is really happening, right?” Keith breathed out, just to make sure.

His teammates—no, his two _lovers_ —both gave him adoring looks, the both of them each kissing one of his cheeks tenderly and lingering there.

“Yes.” They said together.

Keith buried his face into Allura’s neck while Lance’s warm hand on his back grounded him.

Yeah, things _were_ about to get more fun.

He smiled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand there we go, told you it would get fluffy :3 let me know what ya'll think! 
> 
> i already have another installment in mind, so keep an eye out for it this week--I'll link it! xx


End file.
